


Like a Robot in Love

by chinesebakery



Series: Season 4 Coda Challenge [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Coda Challenge @The FitzSimmons Network, Crack, Episode 4x14, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery
Summary: “Can you please stop looking at him like that? You know how much it creeps me out.”Or, Fitz and Jemma adopt Robo-Fitz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coda (crack) fic for episode 4x14. Thanks to RaptorLindsay for being an awesome beta/enabler/friend!

“Are you done yet? I’m _starving_.” Jemma said as she flipped her folder shut, before rolling her head from side to side, her neck aching from her being hunched over a microscope all morning. **  
**

“Do you want me to pick up something for you? Caesar salad, extra dressing?” Fitz’s eager voice sounded from the other end of the lab. “Or I could massage your neck, if you–”

“She’s _fine_ ,” Fitz snapped, irritation plainly audible in his voice. “Go back to your box.”

Jemma laid a placating hand on his forearm as she tutted, “Don’t be rude. He’s only trying to help.”

The other Fitz, the one who wasn’t flesh and blood but could feel pain and joy and heartache and who loved her all the same, walked up to them and handed Jemma her purse, pointedly ignoring Fitz’s intense glare.

***

“Can you _please_ stop looking at him like that? You know how much it creeps me out.”

“I’m not looking at him any particular way,” Jemma said with an innocent widening of her eyes. “He just happens to be in my line of sight.”

“Just say the word,” he replied grumpily. “I’ll be happy to escort him to the incinerator.”

“ _Fitz_ ,” she said cajolingly, wrapping her arms around him. “He looks like you, sounds like you, thinks like you. If I _didn’t_ find him the least bit appealing, _then_ you should be worried. Besides, this shade of blue looks really good on you.”

“ _It_ ,” he reminded her. “ _It_ looks like me and steals all my good shirts.”

“I’m _right here_ ,” the other Fitz pouted.

Fitz crossed his arms over his chest. “You _always_ are.” 

***

“We’ve been through this,” she said impatiently, and went to cover the other Fitz’s ears with her hands. These conversations always threw him into a loop of anxiety, and she didn’t have the energy to talk them both down before she got some sleep.

The corners of his mouth ticked up slightly as she stood near, the longing on his face plain for her– and Fitz– to see.

“Let’s go through it one more time, then,” Fitz replied, his voice weary. “Especially the part about having him dismantled and destroyed.”

“I can’t watch you– _him_ get hurt. He has your memories, your brain, your _heart_ ,” she pleaded, removing her hands from the other’s ears so she could wring them together. “And he could be so useful to you, if you’d only accept his help. He could clean up after you in the lab–”

“I’m not his _maid_ ,” the other Fitz gasped in outrage.

“I don’t trust him anywhere near my work station, anyway,” Fitz gumbled.

“ _Please_ ,” the other one scoffed. “As if you could do anything I can’t.”

“I can go shopping without setting off the metal detector,” Fitz pointed out with a sardonic smile.

“I’ll have you know there are certain perks to my _situation_. Ever heard of tantric–”

Fitz groaned in annoyance. “A lot of good that does you, alone in your box–”

“Oh, _enough_ , you two,” Jemma cut in, massaging her temples. “You’re giving me a headache.”

“ _Fine_ ,” the other Fitz sighed, conveying with one look that he was only relenting for her benefit. “Goodnight Jemma,” he said warmly, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he retreated to the walk-in closet she’d freed up for him.

“I still think he should sleep in the lab’s utility closet,” Fitz muttered. He dragged the covers up to his chin, only relaxing a fraction when she wrapped her arm around his waist.

“You know he gets lonely,” she yawned.

“I could look into his programming again–” He yelped when she slipped her icy feet between his calves to warm them. It was a special kind of torture, but one she reserved only for him– it never failed to bring on a faint thrill of vindication.

“Alright, alright,” he grumbled, threading her fingers with hers.

It was a strange thing, competing with yourself for the woman you loved– with an alternate version, an iteration that could never be fully understood or trusted, an anomaly, a robot in love. He felt sorry for him, in a way, even if his hand never shook and the words barely ever stuck to his tongue and he didn’t have to worry about things like receding hairlines or triglyceride levels. None of that was worth a lifetime of loneliness.

“We should build him a girlfriend,” he mused, half-awake, half-dreaming. “And maybe a dog. Or a kid.” 

“Just go to sleep, Fitz,” Jemma ordered sleepily, and he did almost instantly, his mind wandering to a world where betrayal didn’t exist, friends never got hurt and androids were happy in love.


End file.
